peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig and the senshi of doom
Peppa Pig and the senshi of doom is the first Peppa Pig double-length episode in SweetieandKaren4567’s version of Peppa Pig. In this special, Peppa along with their friends, Carrie Cat and George must protect Sailor Moon from the senshi. See Peppa Pig and the senshi of doom/transcript for dialogue. Part 1: The footage plot The episode starts with Peppa, George and her friends playing at the popular Peppatown Bowling Alley. However, after a game, Peppa receives a video in her email. Carrie then decides that they check it out. Back at Peppa's House in the kitchen, the kids decide to open up the email on Peppa’s laptop. When they found the footage, the email was captioned “IMPORTANT FOOTAGE. PLEASE HELP ME” George think it is a joke, but he turns out to be wrong. The footage starts out with Sailor Moon in a bland room. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus then appear. Sailor Venus tells her that she is falling apart and at that instant, she and Sailor Mercury dissolve into a white paste-like slime. Peppa and Suzy exchange frightened glances. Rebecca protests that Sailor Moon never did anything wrong. As Peppa glances at the video, Sailor Moon turns away from the grimy corpses. Sailor Jupiter reaches for Sailor Moon and she and Mars dissolve into slime as well. As Candy screams in horror (and accidentally knocks over a vase), the slimy bodies fall through the floor in the video and Sailor Moon collapses out of shock. The outer senshi appear and Sailor Pluto states that she finds Sailor Moon annoying. Zoe gets angry and rants that one of the sailor senshi, an ally of Sailor Moon, called her annoying. Sailor Neptune then does a small, mean giggle and Rebecca gets more frustrated, turning red. Mamoru Chiba then appears behind Sailor Moon. The girls and George all scream and (slightly) throw up out of horror as Mamoru pulls a very creepy smile and tells Sailor Moon that he will kill her. Sailor Moon gasps and a black card with red bloody lettering that says ’The End‘ as screaming and disgusting sounds are heard in the background. George shuts the laptop as Peppa and the others decide to kill the senshi. The first part ends with everyone running out of the house, and Carrie telling the Narrator to shut up (like always) as she runs after her friends. Part 2: The flower wilts The second episode picks off where episode one ended. The children stampede all the way to the border, as Japan is actually close to Peppatown. They get in and they run over a crowd (Carrie apologizes later on). With a new Senshi scanner that Pedro Pony invented, he declares that Sailor Jupiter is in a flower field. Suzy points out that it would be obvious, as Sailor Jupiter's dream is to have a beautiful flower garden with her future husband. They agree and run off to the location. Carrie then states that she hates pollen. In a far off peaceful field, Sailor Jupiter relaxes with a variety of roses surrounding her. She comments about how she would like to remain in a state of peace forever and falls asleep. However, as soon as Jupiter wakes up from her dream, Peppa and her friends surround her. Peppa tells Sailor Jupiter that her dreams will never become real. Sailor Jupiter punches Carrie in the stomach, and the battle begins as Candy scratches her for revenge. Pedro keeps scarring Jupiter's arm with a knife while Emily tries to find the perfect spot to inject the poison in the guardian. Finally, Emily injects the poison in the heart, and Sailor Jupiter dies instantly. A glowing green heart-shaped crystal emerges from the corpse, and Peppa analyzes it and realizes that the crystal is the Sailor Crystal of Sailor Jupiter. Suzy realizes that the Jupiter Crystal is fragile and contains lightning powers (Carrie touched it and got shocked), so she places it inside a special container called the Sailor Crystal chest. Carrie checks Jupiter off the target list as they walk out with Carrie sneezing. Pedro's Senshi Scanner detects Sailor Mercury at the Azure Shore Beach, and they run off. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes with events that never happened